


Out of Context

by celestial_author



Series: DjWifi Prompts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just teasing, NSFWish, Nothing explicit, djwifi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: “Pick your underwear up off the floor.”“Why? You’re the one that threw them there…last night…remember?”





	Out of Context

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt from Tumblr~! All characters are aged up for the purpose of the story.  
> Want to send me a prompt for more djwifi? Send it to my tumblr: celestial-writing-fox

 

“Pick your underwear up off the floor.”

“Why?  You’re the one that threw there…  last night… remember?” 

Nino snorted, rolling his eyes as he continued with what he was doing.  After he patted himself down, he tied the towel around his waist, humming to himself as he walked over to the sink.  He grabbed another towel, pressing it to his hair before shaking it.  He did the best to dry his hair off before using the towel to wipe the mirror, tossing the towel to the basket in the corner.  Nino checked the mirror, making sure he didn’t have to shave before grabbing his glasses, putting them on before walking to his shared room. 

“I don’t actually.  I was sure that you had took them off and they just fell on the floor.” He shrugged, a smirk growing on his face as he looked to the woman on his bed.  She laughed, Nino enjoying the way she looked from his eyes and downwards.  He returned the playful look, earning a blush. 

“No.  I remember you definitely threw them there.” She teased.  

“This conversation, taken out of context, would sound very different to others.” He laughed.

“I mean, we could always make it in context later~.” She giggled, winking at him.  He rolled his eyes and leaned against the threshold to the bathroom. 

Alya sat on the bed, her legs pulled up halfway to her chest.  Her hair was in a messy bun, matching the red glasses that rested low on her nose, hazel eyes bright and playful as the smile on her face.  He smiled when he noticed that she was wearing his clothes again, the blue shirt loose on her and revealing light tanned skin, Nino spotting the freckles that scatted across them.  It covered the upper part of her thighs, dark grey boxers peaking from under the shirt.  Alya was so…  so beautiful. 

“It would probably jog my memory…” He teased, walking over, and sitting beside her, moving some of the papers she had scattered around her to the side.  “I guess I’ll have to be patient.” Alya hummed in response, looking at the paper in her hand, as she leaned away.  Nino followed suit, kissing her shoulder several times, moving closer and closer to her neck as he went.  He heard her breath hitch, leaning into his lips. 

“Where is that mind leading you this time?” She asked, her voice softer than before. 

“Down the rabbit hole?  In my defense, you were the guide.” A grin broke out on his face when Alya pushed at him, whispering an ‘oh my god’ before laughing.  Nino laughed with her, looking towards the pair of underwear again. 

“I have work to do so if you behave, we can play our little games later.” She said, still teasing him. 

“You’re on vacation.  Why are you still doing work?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Because I decided to go immediately to bed last night, demanded the cuddling as we watched three movies instead of finishing all of this yesterday like I was going to.  So, I’m finishing it today. so I don’t have to do it for the rest of my vacation.”

Nino laughed, getting up to grab a pair of boxers and pants as he thought back to last night. 

Last night, Alya had come home and promptly faceplanted onto the floor with a muffled cheer.  He had been concerned, thinking that she was practically dead from working nearly 110 hours that week, going into overtime when a giant scoop came into the company, but then she rolled over and gave him a tired smile.  Nino chuckled and decided to pick her up, refusing to let her walk up by herself even though she insisted that she would be fine.  He took her upstairs, deciding to give her the full treatment by helping her change, setting up the movies and ordering take out per request. 

 _Ah…  so, I did toss them there._ He thought to himself, sitting on the bed next to Alya again. 

“I think…” He started.

“Please don’t.” She warned, giving him a look.

“…that you should just worry about these when you go back.” He said, smirking as he pulled the papers out of her hand. 

“Nino, no, please, don’t distract meeeee.” Alya whined, pouting.  That pout only motivated him more.  He leaned down and kissing her lips, nipping at them to get her to giggle before pulling back. 

“Nino yes.” He smirked, gathering all the paper, and putting them on the bedside table. 

She huffed, rolling her eyes as she stretched her body out, pulling the hair band holding her bun out and shaking her hair free.  He took a slow breath, staring at her for a minute.  When she noticed, she flushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“What?” She mumbled, looking down at her knees.  Nino would never get over the way she shied with intimacy, easily flushed.  He walked over, getting on the bed, and leaning into her face, smiling warmly. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous and I feel extremely lucky.” Alya bit her lip, the color on her cheeks seeming to get even darker than before.  She let out a whine, biting her lip as she slowly opened herself up, snaking her arms around his neck. 

“You’re going to kill me I swear.” She laughed, pressing herself further into him, Nino swallowing hard. 

“Want to see if I really did throw your underwear over there?” He asked, resting his hands on her hips. 

“Show me."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Alya being flustered and shy when it comes to intimacy so... *makes hand motions toward the fic*  
> Comments are welcomed, and I'll eventually reply because aaah I really enjoy what you all have to say!
> 
> ...  
> Want to send me a prompt? Wanna chat? Got questions? Find me on Tumblr! celestial-zorra


End file.
